


Hanbin's favourite Jinan

by NixC



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Relationship Goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixC/pseuds/NixC
Summary: After getting distracted by Jinhwan during an interview and getting just "slightly" jealous because of Junhoe, Hanbin and Jinhwan have a nice talk on the ride back home. (Spoiler alert: it ends in their bed.)





	Hanbin's favourite Jinan

**Author's Note:**

> New ikonic here. Recently got into iKON and dove straight into Binhwan. I never realized how soft I was for these two until I started writing this.

Hanbin couldn't help but get distracted staring at Jinhwan sitting with his knees tucked in, feet on the edge of the couch, looking softer than usual in an oversized fluffy sweater and his hair a newly-died creamy blonde – it had grown out by now, the bangs framing his lovely face in a way Hanbin wished he could imitate with his own hands. His face had a healthy, happy glow to it as the overhead lights shined on him like a spotlight, painting the tops of his tresses in gold.

God, how he wanted to run his hands through those silky strands and watch Jinhwan melt into his touch. He wanted to tug on them ever so slightly just to hear the gasp come out of his hyung’s pretty lips – he always felt proud that he could pull those sounds from him. He wanted to litter him in gentle kisses and tender caresses and see soft red bloom over his cheeks. He wanted to nuzzle at that heart-shaped beauty mark and tell him how beautiful he was and feel his smaller body curl into his arms as he hid his blushing face in the crook of his neck or in his chest. He didn’t realize a dopey smile had grown on his face when he locked eyes with his stunning, adorable hyung.

He typically found the sweet chocolate orbs warm and loving, only on the rare occasion that Jinhwan was truly angry with him did they turn cold. They were sparkling today as the older seemed to be enjoying the interview, filled with games and funny stories. In that precise moment, as Hanbin was diving into chocolate, those same eyes held a sort of inquiry, accompanied by an ever-so-slight tilt of the head (like a puppy – Hanbin’s brain supplied helpfully). Those sweet orbs disappeared a moment later when their owner laughed, turning them into crescent moons with the cutest crinkles on the sides. Something bubbled in Hanbin’s chest and before he knew it he’d started laughing too.

Suddenly, in a record-scratching, glass-shattering kind of moment, a large hand landed on his shoulder with a painful smack, pulling his attention away from his delicate fairy and to Juhoe’s broad, knowing grin. An unpleasant prickle ran up his spine – he didn’t like any sort of knowing expressions coming from June when it came to their eldest. He tried to keep that to himself. He’d let it slip at some earlier point. To say the least, Jinhwan had not been impressed and Hanbin may have been smacked with a rolled up magazine.

Looking around, Hanbin found everyone was at the very least amused at his expense. He couldn’t quite grasp the situation until he looked to his favourite hyung. With a lopsided grin and a fond glint in his eyes, Jinhwan subtly gestured off to the side, directing Hanbin straight to their interviewer. He had legitimately forgotten the man was even there, though he didn’t know why, considering this **was** an **interview** – natural habitats and all that jazz. It appeared he hadn’t been particularly good at hiding it, judging by the man’s miffed expression.

“Hanbin-ssi, where did you go?”

Now, Hanbin typically avoided conflicts in events like this – that was just begging for trouble of career-tarnishing proportions – however, there was something about the tone the interviewer took on that, combined with his expression, just rubbed Hanbin the wrong way.

“I’m sorry, did I go somewhere?”

He wondered if he should be worried at the satisfaction that fluttered just below his chest when the interviewer spluttered and huffed as his boys, and even some staff hanging around, chortled despite their best efforts to keep it subdued.

Junhoe removed the hand on Hanbin’s shoulder only to lean on him heavily, still laughing that loud contagious laugh of his.

“Our great leader was just too busy staring at our cute mathyung.”

Hanbin’s growl was lost in the chorus of everyone’s laughter at Jinhwan feigned offence.

\--------

The car-ride home was almost unbearable with all the teasing directed at him. They started off with how he’d spaced out – like a rapid fire round on a quiz show, joke after joke at his expense eventually had him clenching his jaw. They grew bored of the topic and just as Hanbin was about to finish counting his lucky stars at the brief round, they  moved on to his little dig at the interviewer, even though the little… brats had loved it.

The only thing that kept him from snapping was the warmth at his side and the small hand in his, playing with his fingers – for some reason, Jinhwan snickering beside him calmed him instead of irritating him further.

As the teasing ebbed away and the boys nodded off to sleep one by one, a familiar weight settled on his shoulder. Looking to the side earned him a tickling brush of soft blond hair against his nose (if it had been anyone else, he’d have probably sneezed right on their head). He felt Jinhwan’s breath against his neck in sweet little puffs. He brushed a knuckle against a velvety cheek and smiled tenderly before dropping his hand to the smaller boy’s thigh and kneading it lightly. The intention wasn’t to wake the other, he’d just wanted to touch and so he almost cursed at himself when Jinhwan stirred.

Yawning, the older lifted his head before looking around dazedly. A grin bloomed on his face when his sight landed on the leader. Said leader couldn’t help but coo at the sight before him.

“What are you cooing at?”

Jinhwan leaned against him, nuzzling against the skin below his chin before resting his head back on his shoulder. Hanbin tried to keep his lips together and the corners of his mouth from curling up. Really, he did. But even then, even only in his peripheral vision, he could clearly see the shine from his pearly white teeth reflected back at him.

“You.”

“Ah, wae~”

“Because sleepy Jinan is my third favourite Jinan.”

Jinhwan proceeded to whine as Hanbin rubbed his cheek against the top of his head. He murmured something before comfortable silence enveloped them once more.

A beat or two passed like that – they never once changed positions, and Hanbin could feel his eyelids getting heavy.

“Bin-ah?”

Nevermind.

He hummed inquisitively.

“Did you get jealous of June today?”

The smaller boy grunted when Hanbin’s chuckle jostled him in his otherwise comfortable place at his side.

“Jealous? Of what, when? When he called you cute? Or when we had to play that stupid apple game and he decided he should roll the damned thing down to your hips instead of your belly and used keeping you steady to wrap his arms around said hips? Or when he chose you to do squats with for the “strength contest”?”

Jinhwan shivered in his arms at the underlying growl to his voice. Well, didn’t that just set him aflame? He needed to cool himself off before one of the others woke up. They may have known about their relationship (which only served to make him even more annoyed with Junhoe for these little stunts he kept pulling) but there were certain things that should never be shared among them.

“All of the above?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” he deadpanned and Jinan giggled.

It wasn’t the first time they were having this talk – they were both possessive of each other, though Jinhwan had less of a problem with it. Some might say that the eldest was simply more secure in their relationship, that he trusted his partner more, that he was more certain in his ability to keep Hanbin interested. If you asked Hanbin, the answer was clear – he wasn’t as instantly-likeable as Jinhwan nor was he a natural flirt. While their 13cm fairy might not have fully realized it, every single one of them was a little bit in love with him (some more than others –Junhoe in particular was a pain in his neck at times).

“You know he’s just playing. Giving the fans something that would make them squeal with glee.”

Honestly, his hyung could be so dense sometimes.

“And even if he wasn’t,” Jinhwan continued “You have nothing to worry about.”

Curious as to what was coming next, Hanbin’s brow quirked as he shifted to get a better look at Jinan.

“How so?”

“There are things Junhoe can’t even begin to imagine.”

Though he probably tried, Hanbin pouted to himself. Though this was the perfect opportunity to dish out some teasing of his own. Bringing his hand up to Jihnwan’s tempting neck he began to massage it like he knew typically turned the older to putty in his hands.

“Like what,” he whispered huskily into his hyung’s ear.

The heated look Jinhwan sent him next had his mouth going dry. He learned that was nothing when the smaller pushed up against his side, one hand on his chest while the other went to his cheek – pinkie and ring fingers splayed behind his ear and toying with the short brown strands of hair there. As if on pure instinct, Hanbin grabbed hold of Jinhwan’s leg and pulled it over his lap and to his side, effectively making the boy straddle him and simultaneously pulling a short gasp out of him.

He hummed as he looked up at the other’s face, taking his chin between his thumb and forefinger and guiding his flushed face closer to his own.

“I see now.”

He mumbled almost inaudibly, his bitten lips brushing against soft petals.

Jinhwan let out an endearing whine as Hanbin pressed into him ever so slightly, finally connecting their lips in a firm kiss, before licking at his bottom lip. Letting his leader in, he put up an act of battling for dominance over the kiss but quickly gave in, melting under Hanbin’s ministrations.

For a while they stayed like that, Jinhwan laying against Hanbin’s chest, tasting each other until the younger pulled back. The older chased after the kiss until Hanbin caught him by the nape of his neck. He spent a solid few seconds admiring the sight before him – the blushing face, the heavy breathing, the closed eyes, the slightly open mouth, lips glistening with their saliva. Hanbin had never once thought he would be able to find a single picture to take his breath away and yet there Jinhwan was, right in front of him, a living breathing sin wrapped in pure innocence.

“You taste so sweet, hyung,” he dove in to land another brief wet kiss on that enchanting mouth, tearing a whimpering moan from the boy in his lap. “You’re delicious.”

Hanbin cupped Jinan’s cheek and watched him lean into it, heart fluttering at the kittenish peck his hyung placed on his palm for his efforts.

“It just kills me when I think about you doing this with someone else, worst of all with one of the others.”

When Jinhwan’s eyes finally fluttered open, they held a devious spark.

“Worse yet with Junhoe.”

Hanbin lowered his head and looked up at Jinhwan with large sad eyes, pouting all the way. The older snorted before brushing away the bangs from Hanbin’s eyes and combing a hand through chestnut hair – something he would typically reserve for calming Tiger-Bin.

“I know where you’re coming from, Bin-ah and I understand. It’s ok,” he backed his statement up with a tender kiss on the tip of Hanbin’s nose coupled with Eskimo kisses.

“I just really wish you would talk to me about it as soon as possible after it hits you. I’m sorry, Hanbinnie but you’re insufferable when you’re in your jealous sulking mood.”

Even while nodding in agreement, Hanbin’s pout intensified. He grunted a second later as Jinhwan cupped both of his cheeks only to squish them together, making his large lips take on a fish-mouth sort of shape.

“Now enough with the wounded puppy look. I think you know by now there’s no need for you to worry like this,” he let go of his cheeks only to go in for a tender kiss, leaning his forehead on Hanbin’s afterward. Gazing intensely into his eyes he continued-

“I’m yours Hanbin-ah,” Hanbin felt his eyes tear up at that, though he hadn’t the slightest idea as to why. He would also forever deny it to anyone besides Jinhwan. “- and no Junhoe is going to change that.”

“Really now?”

Hanbin smirked, wrapping his arms tightly around Jinhwan’s thin waist, and nipped at his neck.

“You’re going to have to prove that to me.”

Jinhwan grinned down at him and proceeded to rock his hips in slow fluid motions on top of Hanbin’s lap. Surprised at this sudden boldness, Hanbin couldn’t contain the deep groan nor stop himself from bucking up against Jinhwan. The elder struggled to stifle his laugh and Hanbin himself chuckled along afterward.

“Hmm, sexy Jinhwan is my second favourite Jinhwan.”

He nipped at his hyung’s rosy bottom lip. He’d have gone further if it weren’t for the rustling he could hear behind him. The others were starting to wake up. Jinhwan must have come to the same conclusion as he left one last kiss on Hanbin’s cheekbone before sliding off him and into his seat in a single graceful move.

Hanbin let him go hesitantly but felt the need to say just one more thing – he leant in to whisper in Jinan’s ear.

“We’re finishing this when we get to our room.”

If a newly-awakened Bobby noticed Jinhwan’s tremble, he didn’t comment on it.

\--------

A couple of hours later found them in a tangled mess in their bed – legs intertwined, Jinhwan’s head tucked under Hanbin’s chin with one of Hanbin’s arms wrapped around his waist while he used the other hand to grip Jinhwan’s smaller one, absentmindedly gliding a thumb over his delicate knuckles. They’d already washed after coming down from their high but Hanbin could still feel his heart racing away in his chest – it felt like he had a horse-race taking place in there. He briefly wondered if Jinhwan could feel it in his pulse.

He loosened his hold on his precious hyung when he stirred against him, trying to pull back enough to look up at him.

“Just out of curiosity-“

Jinhwan paused hesitantly. Hanbin shifted out from under him and onto his elbow to hover over his fairy with an inquisitive look. Light pink dusted over the bridge of Jinhwan’s nose and his eyes fluttered like butterfly wings in mid-flight. How could he be this demure after the way he’d writhed beneath Hanbin not even twenty minutes ago?

“If sleepy me is your third favourite,” Jinhwan could practically see the lightbulb go off over Hanbin’s head.

“-and sexy me is your second favourite,” his blush spread further.

“-what is your first favourite me?”

Jinhwan lowered his eyes, feeling somehow vulnerable being under Hanbin as he was – no sexual touches, no arousing kissing or bruising grips at his hips and wrists, just laying back in their bed, talking. What made it worse was asking him this kind of question. Jinwhan could already see himself cringing at it later.

“My most favourite Jinhwan?”

He could hear the grin in Hanbin’s voice. Nevertheless, this would bother him for weeks if he didn’t get an answer now. So he curled in on himself as best he could while lying on his back and nodded.

“My favourite Jinan is happy Jinan.”

Jinhwan was left gaping up at Hanbin’s goofy loving grin. He only managed to snap out of his stupor when Hanbin plopped himself on top of him and began to playfully nip and lick at his neck and his collar bones while simultaneously tickling his sides. His legs automatically came up encasing Hanbin between supple thighs.

“Yah! Kim Hanbin!”

Jinhwan did his best to sound mad, though hearing the shaking giggle and feeling the joy bubbling in his belly, he knew he’d failed. He’d never been happier to fail.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. ^-^  
> Cross-posted to WattPad and AFF


End file.
